Conventional face image creation devices create a face image by obtaining image data of a target person's face and selecting, with respect to each face part, a piece from illustrations for a corresponding face part prerecorded in the face image creation devices, based on facial features indicated by the obtained image data.
Patent Reference 1 discloses technology for creating a face image, the expression or the image style of which is changed based on a face image obtained from a target person.
Herewith, multiple face images with different styles or different expressions can be created from a single input image, and users are therefore able to enjoy diversified and various face images.
As to the technology disclosed in Patent Reference 1, however, each time when pieces of face parts of a face image with a new expression or a new image style are added to a face image creation device, it is required, besides settings of the pieces of face parts, to set complicated rules for positioning face parts so as to reflect the positions of face parts shown in the input image on an image to be newly created. Accordingly, this causes a problem of cumbersome setting operations.
Given this factor, the present invention aims at offering a face image creation device and method thereof that enable creation of a face image based on the positions of face parts in an input face image without requiring to set complicated rules for positioning face parts.
<Patent Reference 1> Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. H10-240919